prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Daniel Bryan
| nomes de ringue =American Dragon Bryan Danielson Daniel Bryan | data de nascimento =22 de maio de 1981 | local de nascimento =Aberdeen, Washington | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Allrounder Technical | altura =1.77 m | peso =83 kg | treinado por =Texas Wrestling Academy Rudy Boy Gonzalez Shawn Michaels William Regal Tracy Smothers Bobby Eaton Masato Tanaka Grant McKee | estréia =4 de outubro de 1999 | retirada= }} Bryan Lloyd Danielson (Aberdeen, 21 de maio de 1981) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Daniel Bryan. Carreira *Ring of Honor (2002-2009) *Circuito independente *WWE (2009-2016) :Florida Championship Wrestling (2010) :WWE NXT (2010) *Retorno breve ao circuito independente (2010) (como parte da Storyline de sua demissão.) *Retorno a WWE :United States Champion (2010–2011) :World Heavyweight Champion (2011–2012) :Team Hell No (2012–2013) :Yes! Movement (2013–2014) :Lesões e retirada (2014–2016) :Gerente geral (SmackDown Live (2017-2018) :Retorno ao ringue (2018-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cattle Mutilation'' (Bridging grounded double chickenwing) **Crossface chickenwing, as vezes com um bodyscissors **Double wrist-clutch to a grounded opponent seguido por um repeated stomps to the chest, face, and head **Dragon suplex **''Regal-Plex'' (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) – adotado após ser treinado por William Regal **Repeated elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head enquanto mantém o adversário em um grounded crucifix **Small package **Triangle choke seguido de um repeated elbow strikes to the top of the opponent's head *'Signature moves' **Airplane spin **''Danielson Special'' (Double underhook suplex floated over into a crucifix armbar) **Diving headbutt **European uppercut **Indian deathlock **Múltiplas variações de suplex ***Belly to back, sometimes from the top rope ***Cravate ***German ***Northern Lights ***Snap ***Tiger **''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus elbow smash) **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Running big boot **Springboard suicide senton **Surfboard *'Managers' **Dave Prazak *'Apelidos' **"The American Dragon" **"The American Dolphin" (PWG) **"The Best Wrestler in the World" **"The Dagger" **"The Master of the Small Package" *'Tema de entrada' **"Self Esteem" por The Offspring **"Obsession" por Animotion **"The Final Countdown" por Europe **"The Rage" por Burnout Paradise **"Ride of the Valkyries" por Richard Wagner Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|Daniel Bryan [[World Heavyweight Championship (WWE)|World Heavyweight Champion]] thumb|right|200px|Bryan Danielson [[ROH World Championship|ROH World Champion]] *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Internet Championship (1 vez) **King of the Indies (2001) *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW Heavy Middleweight Championship (1 vez) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Low Ki *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Puerto Rican Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Spanky *'NWA Mid-South' **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Curry Man *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 1''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2014. :*PWI Feud of the Year (2010) – The Nexus vs. WWE :*PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2010) – como membro do The Nexus *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) **ROH World Championship (1 vez) **Survival Of The Fittest (2004) *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Spanky *'World Series Wrestling''' **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'WWE' :*WWE Championship (4 vezes) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) :*WWE United States Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kane :*SmackDown Money in the Bank (2011) :*World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*26º Triple Crown Champion :*WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Rowan *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Technical Wrestler (2005–2010) **Match of the Year (2007) vs. Takeshi Morishima em 25 de agosto **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2006–2010) **Most Outstanding Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com *Perfil no OWW D